Lexxi in the FRANXX
by LordMaki-TheTHICCone19
Summary: Zero Two and Hiro are dead. The wat between human and Klaxosaur has gotten more intense. Recently a specimen known as Lx-1 was dicscovered, and is doscovered to be 001’s daughter. Now her and her adopted mother Nana are moved to a new prt of the world called New Japan where they fight alongside F-Force.


"The Klaxosaur Princess, also known as 001 didn't attack out of anger, or bloodlust, or vengeance." The man said, he was talking to another man that was in his mid-twenties known as Doctor Marstin. Marstin had been fascinated with Zero Two, the FRANXX, and the Klaxosaur species as a whole, "She attacked because she was protecting something," the man bent over and scooped up a bundle from a cardboard box. He then turned and walked over to Marstin, he handed Marstin the bundle. "We had found out that 001 was recently pregnant. This is Lx-1" Marstin looked down at the bundle, he unwrapped part of it, a blue face with black markings was revealed. It was a baby girl, she had light blue almost white hair, a blue horn was in the center of her forehead and she had beautiful eyelashes. "You're fascinated with the Klaxosaur species, so study this one. Raise her to be non-violent, and maybe some day we'll put her in a FRANXX. Do you understand?"

The doctor swallowed hard, "I understand."

"Good," the man said, "This could be a fun learning experience for you. Besides, didn't your wife say she has always wanted a baby?"

Marstin lowered his head. "Yeah...I'm sure Nana would love having a child."

"Good, and Marstin, don't breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Understood." He then turned and left the room. Marstin was rather good looking, his eyes were brown and he had long dark hair. He looked down at the baby Klaxosaur as he walked, an almost sinister look spread across his face, "Well then, Lx-1 isn't really feminine, I guess I'll call you Lexxi, my Little Klaxosaur."

Nearly fifteen years have passed since Marstin had adopted Lexxi. She had become quite attractive, despite being blue. She liked to wear green eye liner, and that was really the only color difference on her body besides different shades of blue and black. Though she was calm, she could also become quite aggressive, especially if she were to be annoyed or enraged. She demonstrated her violence once by paralyzing Marstin from the waist down, she had knocked him to the ground and then sank her teeth into his lower back. As Lexxi grew she learned that her favorite food was just about any meat she could sink her teeth into, she enjoyed modern music as well as occasionally curling up and taking a nap. As for Lexxi's overall appearance she was above average height, she wasn't exactly busty but her breasts were still there, she had a long thick tail that she could extend to any length to grab an object across the room. Her eyes are a navy blue. Also Lexxi knew that Nana wasn't her real mother but she still treated her like she was.

During the fifteen years of raising Lexxi, mutant humans with extraordinary abilities began to surface. They were called Kaiser, meaning Emperor because they far excelled over humans in every way shape and form. Lexxi often liked to pretend most humans were her play things, that was until she met Ozaki.

Nana was in a plane, Lexxi often moved from seat to seat just to look out the window. Eventually Lexxi sat in a seat looking out the window. Nana looked over at her adopted daughter, "See anything you like Lexxi?"

"Cloud...cloud...another cloud...cloud..." she sighed and then slumped out of her seat and onto the floor. She sighed, "This is boring..."

"Just a little while longer, we will be landing shortly."

"Ok..." Lexxi then got back in her seat and looked out the window, "...cloud...cloud...cloud...another cloud...cloud...cloud..."

Nana sighed, "Well at least I got her out of the house." She thought. The plane they were in eventually neared a small piece of human civilization. It was called New Japan. Japan was now organized into a piece of land in the middle of the ocean, the older Japan was sunk during a Klaxosaur attack and so the empire moved to a new island, this one was far bigger and far superior. "Looks like we'll be landing shortly Lexxi, why don't you strap-"

"Cloud...cloud...cloud...another cloud..."

Nana sighed, Lexxi had been saying that non stop since Nana asked her what she saw out the window. "Is there anything else out the window?" She asked.

"Lemme see..." Lexxi looked out the window again, "...there's a..." she paused for a minute, "cloud...cloud...cloud...ocean...oh no the clouds are gone...ocean...ocean...ocean...more ocean...ocean..."

Once they landed Nana took Lexxi's hand and they two got off the plane. They took their luggage and were then taken so an automobile. Once they piled in Lexxi reached into her backpack and started to eat packages of lunch meat that she brought. She preferred roast beef or bologna. "So where are we goin'?" Lexxi asked with a mouth full of assorted meats.

"Remember how I told you that I used to work for APE?"

"Mhmm." She said swallowing and then shoving more meat in her mouth.

"Well a new organization has formed, it's called F-Force."

"F-Force?" She asked eating some more.

"Yes, you see Japan here has now built some new state of the art FRANXX that will be twice as strong and twice as fast as the previous ones."

"Mhmm." Nana continues to babble on about the new organization. Lexxi tunes her out and listens to the sound of her own chewing. She suddenly stopped when she ran out of lunch meat. She then opened the front pocket of her bag and started to take out some jerky, she then started to eat that.

"Lexxi?" Lexxi ignored her and continued to eat. "Lexxi?" Nana snapped her fingers a few times, Lexxi turns her head and looks over at Nana mid-chewing some jerky. "Um..." Nana paused, "You sure you want to eat that now? We have a long drive ahead of us." Lexxi pondered, she then shrugged and continued to eat. After she finished eating she then leaned her head against the window and looked outside at the city going by.

"...ramen shop...ramen shop...ramen shop...another ramen shop...hobo...ramen shop...sushi bar...ramen shop..." this continues for the next hour until they came to a tunnel, then it was, "concrete...lights...concrete...lights...concrete...hobo..." until finally the tunnel started to go into the ground. It then came to a massive underground base which got Lexxi's attention, she looked around at the spacious area, there was several people going back and forth. "Hmmmm..." eventually she saw a large FRANXX walk itself into what looked like a massive closet. The automobile came to a stop, Nana and Lexxi got out. Lexxi sniffed the car, it smelled like a new car and she liked it. Her tail swished back and forth as she looked around the large area,

"Lexxi," Nana handed Lexxi her luggage. Lexxi took it. They were then greeted by an old professor, Lexxi looked the man up and down, he looked as if he were about to fall over and die. "Ah, nice to meet you Professor Zen." Nana said holding his hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you too!" He said shaking her hand, he then looked at Lexxi who was picking her nose with the tip of her tail. "Ah, this must be Lexxi then?"

"Yeah," Nana then looked at Lexxi, "Lexxi! Stop picking your nose!" Lexxi jumped and then put the tip of her tail in her mouth. She then shook her head as if she was doing nothing wrong.

"Ah, let me look at you." The professor walked over to Lexxi, "May I?" The professor places his hands on Lexxi's tail, "Mm, very sturdy." Lexxi takes her tail out of her mouth and let's out a small whimper. Her tail was highly sensitive. He then looked at Lexxi's facial features, "Hmmm, beautiful beyond compare." He said with a smile. Lexxi shrugged, "Tell me, have you ever wanted to ride a FRANXX?"

"I dunno, sometimes, depends on how I'm feeling."

"Ah, and how are you feeling today?"

"Hungry," She said, "Tired, and still hungry." The professor laughed.

"Ah, well come with me and you'll meet the other children that are riding the FRANXX it's about dinner time now so I'm sure they'd let you eat with them." Lexxi and Nana followed the professor to an elevator. As they entered the professor pushed a button and it lit up, Lexxi's eyes dazzled at the button. She then proceeded to push another button, and another, and then every possible button she could until the entire section of buttons was lit up. After nearly an hour of going up and down, they came to the area where they wanted to be, it was in a dome with a lush green invornment. Lexxi took in the grass and the trees as if she was seeing them for the first time.

The gang made it to a large cabin in the center of the woodland area. "Ah, they're all inside," the professor said. He opened the door and stepped inside, everyone was eating dinner in the living room. "Hello children." He said with a wave, they all turned and looked at him.

"Hello Professor." They said in unison.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," he brought Lexxi inside. Everyone dropped what they were holding and the room went dead silent, "This is Lexxi, she's going to be riding with you all."

"Sup." Lexxi said.

"Sh-She's one of them..." a very startled girl said.

"I'm one of what?" Lexxi asked, she looked at the food on the table, "Ooo, is that a ham? Thanks I'm starving!" She walked over to the table and picked up the whole ham, she then ate it all the way down to the bone. She let out a satisfied burp, "Mmm, that was good. Got any more?"

"H-H-H-H-Here! Have m-mine!!" A boy said handing her his plate. Lexxi looked over at the boy, she smiled at him, she thought he was cute.

"You're cute," She said with a smile, "What's your name?" The boy froze up, "What? You've got a name don't you?" She grabbed the ham from his plate and then shoved it down her throat. After she finished eating she looked at the rest of them, she then looked back at the boy, she grabbed the back of his head and then shoved her face in his, the boy screamed. The rest of them all got up and backed away from them, Lexxi sniffed him, she then licked him up the face, "Mmmm~" she smiled, "You're a mutant aren't you?" She let go of him, "I'll keep you," she turned to everyone else, "Everyone, this boy is now my boyfriend, touch him and I'll pull you inside out and then eat you."

"S-S-She can't be serious, r-right?" The professor said looking to Nana. Nana sighed and walked over to Lexxi.

"Lexxi, that's not how we greet people." Nana turned to everyone else, "I'm sorry, please excuse my daughters behavior."

"Sh-She's your daughter?!?!!" A boy said, one of the girls fainted. "But she's a Klaxosaur!!!"

"I'm very well aware of what she is, but that doesn't stop her from being my daughter understand? Now I expect you all to treat her with the same respect you're treating any other girl here." Nana said folding her arms. They all nodded, she then looks is back to Lexxi who was now helping herself to everyone else's ham, "Now Lexxi."

"Hm?" She responded,

"I need you to try and act normal, these people are...well not used to you, so try and act like them ok?"

"M'kay." She said eating some more. Nana sighed.

"I'll let you get settled in then Lexxi." Nana and the Professor then took their leave. After Lexxi finished everyone else's food she then looked at the boy she had licked earlier.

"What's your name?"

"M-Me?"

"No, him." She said pointing behind him, the boy turned his head, "There's no one behind you that was sarcasm." He then looked back at her. "Well, What is it?"

"O-Ozaki!" He said with a very harsh stutter. "A-And these are my comrades," he pointed to them Lexxi turned around, there was four of them. Two boys and two girls. "The b-blonde Girl is H-H-Hana, and that girl with the red hair is Y-Yuki, and the two boys are brothers, Anikei and Shinzo."

"Hmmm," Lexxi said with a smirk, "Those are some pretty bad ass names." Everyone gasped, "What?"

"Sh-Sh-Sh-" Hana then fainted yet again.

"W-We're not supposed to curse." Yuki said,

"Why the hell not?" Lexxi asked, "It's not like some almighty god will strike us down, so just live a little." She then goes and sits on the couch, she kicks her feet up on the coffee table.

"H-Hey!!!" Yuki walked over to her, "C-Can you please get your feet off the table please?! I just cleaned it!!!"

"Yuki, you've cleaned it twelve times today," Shinzo said, "Give it a rest."

"It's not my fault you keep spilling stuff on it!!!"

"Excuse my partner," Shinzo said walking over and siting next to Lexxi, "She's a bit of a clean freak." He then leaned back and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. Yuki then screamed.

"FEET!!! OFF!!! NOW!!!"

"Anyways, I'm Shinzo, I'm at the top of my game."

"Like Tetris?" Lexxi said,

"T-Tetris?"

"Yeah, you said the top of your game, so does that mean Tetris? Or is it Galaga?"

"I...don't understand, top of my game means I'm the best one out of all of us."

"Hm," Lexxi looked him up and down, he was very nicely built, sturdy muscles, chiseled jawline, black hair and brown eyes. "I'd believe it." She then looked forward, she didn't exactly like him, he smelt weird.

"Tell me, what's your opinion on the relationship between humans and Klaxosaur?" Anikei asked leaning over the couch to talk to her. Lexxi shrugged.

"Eh, but deep down aren't humans just at their roots Klaxosaurs? I mean seriously, we both thirst for destroying one another, we are both blood thirsty, it's just that humans grow old and Klaxosaurs are basically immortal."

"I see," Anikei said, "And what about the FRANXX?"

"They're just Gundams with female bodies, and they use the piloting system of Jaegers from Pacific Rim. Two pilots that are compatible with one another, the stronger the bond the better you fight." She leaned her head back, "I'm hungry."

"Does it bother you that your mom is human and you're a Klaxosaur?" Anikei asked,

"Don't mind my brother, he's just a snob." Shinzo said.

"It doesn't bother me...I'm better off without my real mother, Nana is the best mom I could ask for." She sighed, "I'm still hungry, is there anymore food?"

"Tell me, do Klaxosaurs mate the same way humans do?" Anikei asked with a smirk,

"What is it with boys and sex?" Lexxi said, "I mean I'd think so because last time I checked I had the same sexual organs as a girl."

"Is your tail a sexual organ?"

"Yeah, I'll shove it up your ass if you mention sex to me one more time." Everyone gasped, Anikei just fell silent. Lexxi smirked and then burst out laughing, "What is with you guys? You take everything so seriously!" She smiled, "Anyways, what do you do for fun around here?"

"Um...well we talk." Shinzo said,

"That's it?"

"Pretty much, occasionally we do combat training and other stuff like that, but times like these we just stay in the cabin."

"Hm." Lexxi placed her hand on her chin, "Do you have a deck of cards?"

"Yeah, But no one knows how to play." Ozaki said joining them.

"If you bring them to me I can show you how to play poker."

"Alright," Ozaki went and grabbed the deck of cards. He then brought it back to Lexxi. Lexxi smiles, for hours they all sat and played poker. Lexxi got to know each of them personally. Hana was a Japanese-American girl who often enjoyed reading books about romances between men, Yuki was the clean freak you made a strict cleaning schedule for everyone in the house, Shinzo was the leader of their squad and as such he was always stubborn and full of himself and prideful but he cared about everyone deeply, Anikei was kind of a jerk, Anikei hated the Klaxosaurs with a burning passion and he wanted them all to burn so it almost always resulted in verbal arguing between him and Lexxi. And finally Lexxi got to know the young man she had deemed her boyfriend earlier that day. Ozaki was the only mutant human out of the five of them, as such he wasn't allowed to ride in FRANXX with a normal human, and finding mutant females around his age was rather difficult.

After playing Poker well into the night Lexxi laid her head back on the couch, "I'm hungry."

"You said that just a few minutes ago," Anikei said, "Honestly, do all Klaxosaur think with their stomachs?"

"Do all boys like you choke on their own testosterone every time they go to sleep?" Lexxi said back, "I need food..." she groaned.

"We are only fed three times a day, once for breakfast, once for lunch, and again for dinner." Ozaki said

"What? Why?!" Lexxi said, "At my house I was able to eat whatever I want, whenever I want!"

"Yeah but...didn't you get fat?" Hana asked,

"No! Why would I get fat?!"

"Eating too much food makes you fat."

"FOOD MAKES YOU FAT?!?!!!"

"Yeah," Hana said, "Or at least that's what we've been told."

"There has to be something for me to eat!!!"

"I've got something you can eat." Anikei said,

"Anikei, it was cute when we didn't know you, but stop trying to get every girl that lives in this cabin to suck you off!" Yuki said, Yuki had fallen for it the first time Anikei ever said that and since then she's had a hatred for him. Anikei just shrugged. Lexxi looked across the room at Ozaki.

"Hey Ozaki, come sit by me." Lexxi said,

"Ok." Ozaki got up and then sat next to Lexxi on the couch. Lexxi smiled, she then turned Ozaki's head and planted a kiss right on his lips. Everyone gasped and Ozaki froze up, Lexxi continued to kiss, she made it more and more passionate and then eventually added tongue. She finally pulled away and smiled, "You taste so sweet."

"Woah..." was all that Ozaki could manage to get out.

"Hey, why don't you give me one of those?" Anikei said with a smirk,

"You aren't my boyfriend so I can't, that would be cheating." Lexxi said.

"Well technically he's not your boyfriend either, you just said he was. He never said he wanted to be your boyfriend."

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Lexxi asked Ozaki. Ozaki just nodded. "See? He wants to be my boyfriend, so therefore he is." Anikei just rolled his eyes, Lexxi smiled and then held Ozaki's hand. Soon the professor walked in. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Alright children, lights out." He said.

"Yes Professor." They all said,

"I'm not even tired..." Lexxi said,

"You don't have to be, this is just when we're supposed to turn the lights off. Most of us don't even go to bed until later." Ozaki said to her,

"Ooooh,"

"Professor, can I have a word with you?" Anikei asked.

"Of course." Everyone headed upstairs to give Anikei and the professor some space.

"Honestly Professor Zen?"

"Honestly what?"

"Letting a Klaxosaur join us? I mean what has this world come too?"

"Anikei, I know where you stand on Klaxosaurs, but please give Lx-1 a chance."

"Why should I? I watched one murder mine and Shinzo's parents in front of our eyes."

"I know Anikei."

"I mean come on, a mutant I would have been fine with, but a Klaxosaur? Come on Zen, don't you know how cranky those dinosaur farts can get?"

"I think you'll find I'm not cranky at all." Lexxi said, Anikei sighed and turned around. Lexxi was in her pajamas and she was leaning against the wall with her arms folded, "And another thing, I'm not just any old dinosaur fart. I'm royalty, so treat me with respect."

"What do you mean royalty?"

"Don't my facial features look familiar to you?"

"No,"

"I see, well let me sum it up for you." She walked over to him, "You See, my biological mother is 001, also known as the Klaxosaur Princess." She grabbed his chin with her hand and smiled at him and looked him in the eyes, "So why don't you just put your ego back in your pants and go to bed." She let go of him then went upstairs to bed. Anikei swallows hard and watches her go up the stairs. The professor just chuckles.

"Well, have a good night Anikei." He then left. Meanwhile upstairs Lexxi has brought all of her tuff into Ozaki's room. She put her stuff on the bed across from him.

"So...Lexxi?" Ozaki said, Lexxi turned and looked at him, "What is it that you find so interesting about me?"

"Well," she smiled and sat next to him, "You're very cute, you taste delicious and you're actually pretty funny. I'm surprised that Hana or Yuki hasn't asked you out."

"Asked me out?"

"Yeah, like how I asked you to be my boyfriend, that was me asking you out." She smiled,

"I see..." he looked at her, "What's this?" He said tapping his finger on his forehead.

"Hm?" She placed her hand on her forehead, "Oh, that's just a horn, it's nothing too special."

"I see," He said, "Tell me, how do you know so much about the outside wo-" Lexxi cut him off by kissing him. This time Ozaki didn't hesitate to kiss her back. Lexxi leaned into him, Ozaki laid down and Lexxi was on top of him. Lexxi reaches over and turned off the lamp making the room dark.

"Hey..." Lexxi whispers, "Want to know what comes after kissing...?"

"Th-There's more...?"

"Yeah...it's something that lovers do...I once peeked through a crack in my parents bedroom door and saw them doing it...I've always wanted to try it..."

"Oh...um...I don't know...not tonight ok? I'm really tired..."

Lexxi sighed, "Ok..." she then rolled over and laid next to him. She then wrapped her arms around him. "You know...I've never gotten close like this to a boy before..."

"Why not..."

"They've all been scared of me...or they've treated me like Anikei...like I'm a disgusting outsider..."

"Why...?" Ozaki paused, "I think you're beautiful..."

"You...you really think so?"

"Yeah...I could get past you being a Klaxosaur...I mean no one in the world is normal..."

"Alright...thank you..."

"Mhmm."

"...Ozaki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to ride with me...?"

Ozaki sighed, he thought for a minute until finally he said, "Sure."


End file.
